hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of 2015 Hot Wheels
For the 2015 mainline, there will be many changes to the segments; some segments has split up into 5 cars per segment instead of 10. Being said, most of major segment starts from '5' instead of 10. Many codes has been dispersed all over the segments. Some new segments are introduced and some are in a new order. The series are not different from to 2014. Though, this mainline consists of 75 HW City, 50 HW Off-Road, 60 HW Race and 65 HW Workshop for a total of 250 cars. See 2015 New Models for a list of new models and 2015 Treasure Hunts Series for a list of Treasure Hunts cars. Uncategorized Officially Confirmed Cars * Lamborghini Huracan (New Model) (Street Power) * Subaru Impreza (Stunt Circuit) * Twin Mill (NightBurnerz) * '10 Camaro SS (?) (NightBurnerz) * '71 Datsun Bluebird 510 Wagon (Nightburnerz) * Ford Falcon Race Car (Drift Race) * Mazda RX-7 (Drift Race) Likely Confirmed * Speed Dozer (City Works) * Repo Duty (City Works) * Hot Wheels High (City Works) * H2Go (City Works) * Porsche 918 Spyder (Street Power) * Retro-Active (Art Cars) * Bone Shaker (Street Beasts) * Arachnorod (Street Beasts) * Growler (Street Beasts) * Vampyra (Street Beasts) * Scorpedo (Street Beasts) * Knight Draggin' (Street Beasts) * Skull Crusher (Street Beasts) * K.I.T.T. Knight Industries Two Thousand (Muscle Mania) * The Bat (Batman) * Custom Cadillac Fleetwood (Surf Patrol) * Baja Bone Shaker (Road Rally) * Turbo Turret (Battle Kings) * Jet Threat 4.0 (Sky Show) * '67 Chevy C10 (Hot Trucks) * Hi-Tech Missile (X-Raycers) * Rig Storm (X-Raycers) * Let's GO (World Race) * BMW M3 GT2 (World Race) * Troy Soldier (Super Chromes) * Tarmac Attack (Super Chromes) * Tooligan (Super Chromes) * Spin King (Night Storm) * 24 Ours (Night Storm) * Eagle Massa (Night Storm) * BMW Z4 M (Track Aces) * Lamborghini Aventador J (Track Aces) * LaFerrari (Nightburnerz) * Fiat 500 (Nightburnerz) * Hyper Mite (Heat Fleet candidate) * Bump Around (Heat Fleet candidate) * Ducati Diavel (Garage) * Porsche Boxster Spyder (Garage) * '61 Impala (Muscle Mania) * '68 Shelby GT500 (Muscle Mania) * Chevy Camaro Convertible (Then and Now) * '69 Ford Mustang (Then and Now) Possible Candidates * Tow Jam (City Works) * So Plowed (City Works) * '78 Dodge Li'l Red Express Pickup (City Works) * GT By Citroen (New Model) (Street Power) * Koenigsegg Agera R (Street Power) * Rev Rod (Space Team) * U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701 (Space Team) * The Bluesbrother Bluesmobile (New Model) (Tooned) * Switchback (Surf Patrol) * Deora II (Surf Patrol) * Backdraft (Surf Patrol) * '12 Mini Countryman Rally (Road Rally) * Harley-Davidson Fat Boy (HW Moto) * Ducati 1098R (HW Moto) * Bad Bagger (HW Moto) * Invader (Battle King) * Hummer H3T (New Models) (Jungle Rally) * Snow Ride (Ice Mountain) * Rip Rod (Race Team) * Clear Speeder (X-Raycers) * Lamborghini Veneno Roadster (2015 New Models) (World Race) * Bugatti Veyron Super Sport (2015 New Models) (World Race) * Velocita (World Race) * Arrow Dynamic (World Race) * Maserati MC12 (World Race) * Two-Timer (Super Chromes) * Fast Cash (Super Chromes) * Danicar (Super Chromes) * Mazda Furai (Track Aces) * Mastretta MXR (Track Aces) * '14 Corvette Stingray (Track Aces) * Lotus Concept (Track Aces) * Alfa Romeo 8C (Thrill Racers) * Hennessey Venom GT (New Models) (Speed Team) * SSC Tuatara (New Model) (Speed Team) * Screamliner (Nightburnerz) * 2012 Volkswagen Beetle (Nightburnerz) * Volkswagen Golf GTI (Nightburnerz) * LaFerrari (Nightburnerz) * Lamborghini Sesto Elemento (Nightburnerz) * Gumpert Apollo S (New Model) (Nightburnerz) * Lotus Evora GT4 (Nightburnerz) * Ferrari 612 Scaglietti (Nightburnerz) * Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV (Garage) * Ford GT LM (Garage) * Rodger Dodger (Muscle Mania) HW City City Works Performance Street Power Art Cars Street Beasts Space Team Rescue Tooned Batman All Stars Surf Patrol HW Off-Road Road Rally HW Moto Battle Kings Sky Show Test Facility Jungle Rally Ice Mountain Stunt Circuit Hot Trucks HW Race HW Race Team X-Raycers World Race Super Chromes Night Storm Track Aces HW Workshop Thrill Racers Speed Team NightBurnerz Heat Fleet Garage Muscle Mania Drift Race Then and Now backd228o Category:Lists of Hot Wheels by year Category:2015 Hot Wheels